


Find a Penny

by Smoochynose



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Brotherhood, Gen, Speculation, Will of D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoochynose/pseuds/Smoochynose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo keeps filling out forms wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Penny

* * *

**Find a Penny**

* * *

 

When it first happened was soon after he returned from visiting Ace’s grave.  Sabo didn’t even notice what he had done until Koala started beating him round the head for messing up some important forms for the Revolutionary Army.

“What are you talking about? I signed them just like you asked me to!”

“Saaaabo,” Koala growled, pointing to the mistake on the form.

Sabo blinked. Huh. He did mess it up. “Send me another copy and I’ll fix it.”

Koala grumbled but did as he asked. He spent the afternoon absently going through the forms as he thought about Ace and how they’d both sworn to protect their little brother. Ace was gone now though (and it tears Sabo up inside) but in his stead Sabo wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Luffy. It was a goal they shared and Sabo wouldn’t let Ace down.

He gave a determined smile and finished the forms, calling Koala to let her know. She looked pleased with him, until she started looking through the forms. “Sabo, you idiot! You did it again and they’re all like that now.”

“What?”

Sabo pulled the forms toward him. He really had done it again.

“I can’t believe you,” Koala was ranting behind him, “How many times can you mess up your own name?”

Sabo didn’t know the answer to that. But the more he looked at how he signed his name, the more right it felt. “Use these forms,” he told her.

“Huh?”

“That’s my name now.”

Koala didn’t get it but she took the forms anyway. And if every time Sabo had to sign his name after that, he somehow managed to add a mysterious ‘D.’ then Koala wasn’t saying anything.

Just like Sabo didn’t say anything about how that letter felt like Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the saying 'Find a penny, pick it up, and all that day you'll have good luck. Find a penny, leave it there, all that day you'll have despair.' There's lots of versions of it but that's the one I grew up with. In this case the "penny" is the Will of D. It's been mentioned that even if a person dies someone will come along to carry their will. Here Sabo somehow managed to pick up Ace's and is now writing his name as D. Sabo.


End file.
